A Supercorp Christmas
by Parouse
Summary: For Ficmas with Supercorp and Sanvers. The one where Kara invites Lena to Christmas and a whole lot ensues.
1. December 16

Snow had just begun to settle over National city when things for Supergirl seemed to start picking up again. Even in the worst weather, a life of crime never ceased or so Kara had learned within the past few weeks of tumultuous weather.

In the past week alone, a massive blizzard had struck a good portion of the USA, making sure that National city was well in its wake. The slick roads wreaked havoc on traffic and kept Kara busy enough that villains had since noticed how many ways she was being pulled. It was much easier to get away with crime with Supergirl on traffic control. Sure, she had the Guardian when he wasn't causing a ruckus and Kal El had offered to step in before Metropolis got insane, but still. She was Supergirl, she could more than handle all this, couldn't she?

A blaring of horns caught her attention and Kara dove down towards town centre. She sped up on a city bus skidding down the Esplanade, narrowly avoiding angry cars in its wake with hazard lights flashing. She whipped to the front of the vehicle and stepped down onto the black ice below, deploying the new boot spikes locked in her tread. She mentally thanked Win for thinking ahead and developing them in his spare time.

The bus skidded to a stop only inches away from cars waiting on a red light, making Kara give a slightly shaky sigh of relief as she moved away from the now slightly dented sheet of the bus' bumper. Cheers erupted from inside the bus at her victory and everyone sopped to pay their usual recognition. A little girl with shopping parcels as big as her trotted down the length of the bus and gave a thankful wave to Supergirl through the windshield. Kara gave her characteristic smile and wave before taking off back into the greying skies.

When she was high enough, she looked down to the sidewalks as she passed by, looking at all the people out this Saturday getting their christmas shopping done. She smiled when the carols of a small charity group reached her ears from over in the North end. Although Christmas and other festive winter holidays were definitely not a Kryptonian tradition, it was one Kara was happy to adopt when she came to live on earth. The whole aspect of giving and spending time with others really was what she loved most about it. She wished that everyone could have a time like this where they could be happy.

That thought reminded her of someone and without fully considering it, she veered back toward the centre of the city and towards a specific skyscraper.

* * *

It was 2:30 and Lena had just finished reconfiguring a major bug that had popped up in the coding of her latest desktop security database. L Corp's latest in malware protection had been hacked, much like it had been almost every other day of production, but the guy who did this new job really knew what he was doing. She let off a sigh and ground her gaze further into the wall of numbers in front of her, hoping a loophole would stick out at one point.

It was then that a rap on her door caught her attention.

Lena looked up from her screen with a frown. Security hadn't told her of anyone arriving and she had no appointments. Feeling a bit uneasy, her gaze shifted from the top drawer in her desk which held a revolver, over to the door and back again. She considered it for a moment but decided instead to go see who it was, knowing she had less drastic options available in case she needed them. Lena stood and slowly walked toward the door, listening to the shifting of feet behind it atop her polished tile floors. When she cracked the large door, she smiled at the sight of the one person she was always glad to see.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit! What a nice surprise," Lena mused as she sauntered back to her desk.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here on a Saturday, but I figured with your dedication to L Corp, Saturdays wouldn't be an unrealistic day to find you here," Kara noted as she gently strolled in after her with that Kara Danvers infectious smile she always had. The way she planted herself and fidgeted with her glasses always made Lena smile, and today was no different.

"Well you're not wrong. I am here many Saturdays during the year," Lena replied, "keeps me from avoiding the craziness of the holiday shopping going on."

"Kara smiled at the thought, but it soon turned into a frown. Lena figured that now she must have realized why she kept so busy, especially around Christmas. Her eyes dropped to the tips of her scuffed black boots, her smile not long after. All this probably out of embarrassment for Lena. "I'm sorry, this mustn't be a nice time of year for you. I shouldn't have brought it up."

A pang of guilt rang in the pit of Lena's stomach. She hadn't meant to make Kara feel bad, but being as wonderful as she was, she knew it must have upset her knowing she couldn't exactly make the situation better. "It's not your fault. You didn't make Lex go mad or my mother be the way she was. Sometimes, we can't always help the way our family is," she said, but the expression on her face didn't improve, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Kara's gaze shifted back up to hers. Something about the softness and imploring hold they had reminded her of another young woman who constantly graced her with her presence. However, Supergirl always landed by her window with a grace and confidence all on her own. Despite her capabilities, she had that gentle side, that you wouldn't expect to see in a public superhero. Though that same imploring look was there. It made Lena wonder what the connection was between them. Maybe it was simpler than she thought.

"You could spend it with me."

Lena snapped out of her mental comparison and looked at the reporter who was now shifting about nervously, "spend what with you?"

"Christmas," she sputtered, "or Hanukkah or whichever you celebrate. I mean, my friends crash the Danvers get-togethers all the time, you'd be more than welcome."

The offer touched her but not in a way she'd hoped. Something about Lena being equated to that of Kara's friends stirred something like a hint of disappointment. She wasn't sure what exactly she had hoped for but that offer was a sweet one, and a pleasant change from her usual Christmas routine. Before she could reconsider anything about it, she gave her answer, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not! We'd love to have you!" Kara protested, "You haven't lived until you've had a Danvers christmas."

Lena let out a small laugh, "alright then. A Danvers Christmas it is. You'll have to let me know the details."

"I'll be back, don't you worry," Kara smiled, "I'll let you know the plans closer to."

Lena nodded and turned her attention back to her laptop. "Thank god the servers will launch before that so hopefully I can get this airtight and solved soon," she said and looked back up at the notebook-less reporter, "so was that why you came to see me? Get the latest scoop for CATCO on computer database protection?"

Kara blushed and diverted that knowing gaze beck to her feet again. "No, I just wanted to check-up on you. Make sure you were okay. But I will be back for that scoop!," she chirped before trotting off back through the door, leaving Lena alone with her coding and the promise of a happy memory.


	2. December 19

Kara trotted through the main doors of L Corp on her way to Lena's office for that proposed big scoop. As much as she wanted this for CATCO, she was also nervous about if Lena had reconsidered her offer. It was rather absurd to just randomly go to a friend's house for Christmas when you didn't really know them all that well. Either way, everyone knew now that she was coming so hopefully she wouldn't back out. She followed Lena's secretary through the large doors over towards Lena's desk where she was perched and engrossed in her work. When her blue eyes flitted up from the screen, she felt so relieved when that smile soon followed afterwards.

"Come, take a seat Kara. I was just finishing off with the coding before I make sure IT nails it down," she offered before turning back and typing madly to finish her program. Once I had lowered myself into the seat. She gave a few gentle clicks, and with the swooch of her macbook's mailbox, she stood and made her way over toward the sofa where Kara was seated, "so what can I do for the finest reporter at CATCO?"

Kara smiled at the compliment, taking the moment she needed to blush to take out her notebook, "well there was that scoop you said was coming up."

Lena smiled and shifted a bit in her seat, "of course, but can we talk about something not quite work related before that?"

 _Oh no_. Kara fidgeted with her glasses nervously, hoping Lena wasn't going to say she couldn't make it. When she looked back over, Lena's blue eyes pinned her own.

"Kara, you don't have to have me over for Christmas if you don't want to. I swear I'll be alright," she offered with a gentle smile, even though she was tucking the corner of her lip beneath her teeth. Kara breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Lena was worried about inconveniencing her, when really it was quite the opposite.

"I meant it when I offered Lena. It really is okay. If you don't want to though, I won't be offended."

"I do want to, Kara," Lena replied, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this. You're too sweet."

Kara blushed yet again and looked down at her blank notebook, "now that we know you're coming, shall we discuss this new software? I'd like it to feature in CATCO magazine for your launch in a few days."

"Of course, just one thing more though," Lena implored, "when shall I expect you?"

-:-

Super girl had taken to the skies with an elated feeling in her stomach. She felt excited but nervous at the same time for Lena to meet her family come Christmas day. She was so distracted, she almost missed the distinctive sound of the security guard at L Corp some stories below yell "wait! Stop!"

Kara whipped right back around and soared right into the lobby of L Corp. "What's wrong?" she asked the bewildered looking guard who had only his walkie-talkie for back-up.

"A woman and some men stormed right through here, heading up towards Miss Luthor's office!"

Kara heard no more of the explanation before running out the door and shooting up to the penthouse level to Lena's balcony. When she landed down, she immediately made eye contact with Lena as she swung the glass door open, "Supergirl, what's wrong?"

"Someone's here," Kara replied and moved to place herself between Lena and the door just as it swung open. As if on cue, Lillian Luthor strolled in with her CADMUS entourage.

"Excellent, two birds with one stone," Lillian mused as she looked between Lena and Supergirl, "boys, take care of Supergirl while I talk business with my daughter."

"Whatever business you want mother, I'm not interested," Lena seethed, "plus, how did you move past the authorities?"

"CADMUS is a vital part of the United States government so having their administrator in jail wouldn't do much good now would it?" Lillian replied when sending a satisfied smirk to Kara for supposedly one-upping her.

Lillian's goons made their attempts to subdue the superhero, but with primitive weapons and little group coordination, Kara soon found herself victorious with three men passed out at her feet. She shot her angry gaze back at Lillian who turned her attention to Lena.

"CADMUS would greatly benefit from your latest protection. We've recently been a playground for some basement hacker," she said with a stare at Kara, no doubt because Winn was having a field day with their servers, "and your ideas would help us quite a bit."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't," Lena retorted, "you don't need me, mother. You made that perfectly clear."

Lillian rolled her eyes and turned towards the door, "so much for family business ventures. When you change your mind, you know where to find me," she replied with a warning tone before walking out the door.

Kara wanted to charge out after her and snatch her up, demand what she knew and free Jeremiah from the personal hell they knew, but she knew better. Lillian never travelled alone and unprotected and it would likely be a trap like before. She turned to look at Lena, who seemed stoic but crumbling underneath, "are you going to be alright?"

Lena exhaled slowly before turning to look at Supergirl, her blue eyes betraying her nervousness, "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you." Lena leaned back against her desk and shook her head before turning to look back up at Supergirl, "It's a good thing I don't have to worry about Christmas with her anytime soon."

Kara almost blushed yet again at the thought of Lena going to hers instead, but knew not to betray herself, "Are you going to someone else's for the holidays?"

Lena nodded, an amused look on her face, "A close friend of mine invited me to her family's for Christmas. Kara Danvers, the reporter at CATCO."

"I've heard of her," Kara lied as she fidgeted with a hem on her suit, "Cat Grant told me about her."

"She's really something. She's a lot like you Supergirl."

Kara looked up to see Lena looking back at her with that intense stare that her blue eyes held when she was searching for something. Kara wanted so badly to tell her, something compelled her more than anything to let Lena in on the secret, but she knew she couldn't. At least, not yet.

"Have a good Christmas, Lena," she said with colour to her face before turned to the balcony and taking off into the grey December sky. Having only her thoughts for company for the next little while.


	3. December 22

Kara strutted into DEO headquarters with Lillian Luthor still fresh on her mind. Although she had told J'onn and Alex about it the other day, they still hadn't come up with a plan to bag the Luthor and get her to bring CADMUS to its knees. It made Kara restless knowing that both her and Alex were worried for Jeremiah and that they were no closer to getting him home than they were weeks ago.

"Winn, please tell me you've made progress with CADMUS' servers?" Kara asked when she approached his desk.

"No such luck. If anything, I think they got someone smart on their side. The servers have been reinforced quite a bit, I'm having less luck than before."

"Well Lillian knew you were having a field day in there cause she basically told me all about it," Kara replied with a pointed look.

Winn moved his hands up in defence, "hey you just said to get some info. I'm trying here! At least I'm getting further than where I was with the L Corp software."

Kara whipped around and glared at Winn, "You were the one busting into Lena's coding?"

"Ya, I wanted to make sure she was gonna use it on the up-and-up or in case it ended up in CADMUS' hands. It's not like I killed it or anything, just some field research. You're welcome."

Kara shook her head at him before turning to walk toward her sister, "any news on CADMUS?"

Alex waved for her to follow before continuing, "we're doing what we can but they're keeping themselves quiet for now. I spoke with J'onn and he agrees with me that we should wait for the right time. CADMUS will strike again, its just a matter of when."

Kara nodded before changing the subject. "How's Maggie doing?"

Alex smiled a bit before responding, "She's good. They almost had a breakthrough with Roulette's fighting ring but she's still one-step ahead. Today, she got called in for another mysterious alien death, not connected to Roulette this time. I was just on my way to find you so we could go check it out."

"Sounds great. We can all fill mom in over Christmas Eve dinner," Kara mused.

"Yippee," Alex droned as she moved off alongside her sister.

-:-

Alex and Kara arrived at the scene just as Maggie was moving away from the concealed corpse of the now-deceased alien.

"Ah the dynamic duo!" she chimed and she peeled off her blue latex gloves.

"I thought we were the dynamic duo," Alex moped.

"Of course we are Alex," Maggie said before bringing her girlfriend in for a hug.

Over Alex's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Supergirl waiting, "Brought the back-up did you?"

"I figured a second opinion wouldn't hurt," Alex added before shooting a pleading look to Kara. It was still a tad awkward since Maggie still didn't know that Kara was Supergirl. Alex was wonderful though with keeping it to herself. Kara just wasn't sure if Maggie could be trusted with that information yet. After all, they had only just started dating.

 _And yet you want to divulge everything to Lena and she's only been your friend for the past couple months. That would be slightly hypocritical wouldn't it?_

Kara pushed that argument to the back of her mind as she followed her sister and her partner to the scene of the crime. In the driver's seat of a car was a stunned Almeracian, almost like she had been scared to death. She sat there frozen as forensics worked their way around her. Kara watched with interest and a keen eye, "She wasn't literally scared to death."

"No," Maggie replied, "it looks like some form of alien weaponry, something we haven't seen before. Then again, that seems to be the case all the time now doesn't it?"

"Avada Kedavra," Kara muttered before turning to look at her sister, "this is CADMUS' doing isn't it?"

"Quite likely," Alex noted.

"So what do we do about it?" Maggie asked.

"Do what we do best," Kara replied simply, "find CADMUS and make them pay."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming today and welcome to L Corp."

Lena stood in front of her large windows in her lobby while addressing the press conference that had been assembled for the L Corp launch of the new antivirus software available to the world as of today. She scanned the crown now waiting for the much-anticipated news and found that familiar face behind those simple black specs.

"As you know, we have made strides in the past few weeks to change the name and reputation that surrounds us here and we continue to do that today. Like our city's undying heroes, we at L Corp want to continue the time-honoured tradition to protect, to serve and offer new solutions to growing problems that may arise. With this new antivirus platform, our cyber world can be certain of its protection knowing that those who wish to hack and pry will be stopped in their tracks an the average user won't have to worry about Big Brother anymore. With this new platform, we at L Corp wish to bring you a better tomorrow, today!"

Polite applause rang out from the crowds, giving Lena enough time to settle down for the questions that were to follow.

"Miss Luthor, do you think that this new software could potentially be hacked?"

Lena paused and gave a confident smile before answering, "No. It has been tried and true, just ask the online community."

A few chuckles rang out, giving Lena a renewed vigour. She shared this with a bright smile to Kara before another question rang out.

"How do you know this won't fall into enemy hands? The aliens may use this to an advantage."

A silence filled the lobby as all eyes were now trained on Lena, even those of Kara's. With a nod, she simply answered, "We at L Corp will work day and night to make sure this cannot be overridden and improperly used."

The back-and-forth banter of Q and A continued for the next little while before Lena was able to say her polite goodbyes and dismiss the press. When she stepped down, she immediately made her way over to the geeky reporter she had always liked best. "So will CATCO be satisfied with today's report?"

"I think so," Kara replied, "But don't worry, if I was Cat Grant, the late December issue would be all about the infamous Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled at the flattery and stifled a giggle and the face Kara made to herself when she thought Lena wasn't looking. Her whole demeanour was rather endearing, right down to that tic she had of fidgeting with her glasses, which she was doing just before she changed the subject.

"So my Sister and I tend to go to Midvale for Christmas since it's where we grew up. I can get my mom to come into National City if you don't want to travel out that far for the holidays," Kara offered.

"No it's fine. Actually some time out of the city might just be what I need right now," Lena answered trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice about leaving the servers alone for so long.

Kara's happy gaze caught hers and she sent a reassuring smile, "You'll always have Supergirl around to keep an eye on things here. Plus, alarm your office before you leave for added security."

Lena laughed and linked her arm into Kara's. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."


	4. December 23

"Winn, can we use your car?"

Winn paused as he stood from his desk at the DEO and turned to look at Kara, "What do you mean use my car?"

"To get to Midvale," Kara answered, "I didn't think to ask Lena and its not like I've got one."

"Why can't we just use your sister's car? Or Maggie's?" Winn whined.

"Cause they have to go back to Alex's apartment for something and are coming later," Kara replied, "please Winn. I can't exactly fly you and Lena to Christmas in Midvale!"

Winn stopped and looked at Kara broodingly.

"Winslow-"

"Okay! Okay! No need to bring out the full name, geez. But you owe me big," he added.

Kara celebrated to herself before following after him towards his car. She was side-by-side with him before they spoke again.

"So anything more on the Almeracian?" Winn asked finally.

"No, all they can figure out is its like a laser that stuns the body but they don't know how it kills on direct contact. Any news on CADMUS?"

"No, their security is still top-notch. I figured I'd try it for Christmas homework," Winn said as he shrugged at this laptop bag strap, "How do you think this new weaponry is going to work? I mean, aren't Almeracians similar in structure to Khryptonians?"

"Similar," Kara replied.

"So it may not be Kryptonite but would it be the next best thing?"

"I guess so," she muttered quietly to herself. This whole thing was rather unsettling and made Kara wonder just how peaceful the next couple of days were going to be.

* * *

Lena had her bag packed and was just heading out of her office when a small silver hatchback pulled up in front of L Corp. At first, she had no idea whose it was until Kara Danvers herself hopped out of the passenger side and made her way towards her.

"Sorry we're a bit late!" Kara chirped as she walked over an immediately scooped up Lena's bag.

"No worries, I was just locking up here," Lena answered and watched as Kara made off with her bag like it was as light as a pillow. Lena smiled and shook her head as she finished punching in the codes to arm the building. Once the small buzz went off that said the building was secure, she turned and made her way to the small car.

"Come join me in the back!" Kara asked.

"Wait so I"m going to be alone in the front?" Winn complained.

"Yes chauffeur!" Kara replied, "I'll switch when we stop for gas, don't worry."

Lena smiled to herself as she slid in beside the blonde, much closer than she expected due to the car's tiny backseat. She looked over to see Kara's eyes trained to the road ahead of her, much to Lena's relief. She didn't want to have to explain her newly reddened complexion only moments into the trip. "So who is all going to be there?" she asked, hoping to distract her mind.

"Well there's us three," Kara answered, "there's my mom and my sister and her girlfriend. They are arriving later on tonight."

Lena nodded in recognition. She had remembered the first time she had met the other Danvers sister. Looking back, it had been rather embarrassing. She came over to ask Kara a favour and immediately got jealous at the sight of the other woman in her apartment. It took Kara to introduce them for her to realize how silly she had been acting. But the sister had a girlfriend, perhaps they had moron common than Lena originally thought.

"Usually James joins us for family meals but I think he's trying to patch things up with Lucy again," Kara added.

"Lucy Lane? As in Lois' sister?"

"The very same," Winn added from the front seat.

"Well that is rather awkward," Lena noted and turned her attention to the young man driving. She had met Winn once before during a party of hers that had almost gone wrong, had they and Supergirl not intervened. She remembered hearing that his father was a rather devious serial killer that was in jail just like Lex was. It made for some odd bonding, but in a way Lena was grateful to know someone who knew what she was going through. She sent him a thankful glance through the rearview mirror before settling her gaze to look out the window.

-:-

Later on that evening, everyone had arrived and settle in just before dinner had started. Eliza was busy in the kitchen while everyone else settled in the living room to socialize. Kara played the lovely hostess by reintroducing Lena to everyone before they all settled down into a conversation.

"So I picked up a little tidbit at work today," Maggie started off, "turns out from a usual I know that the stun gun is an advanced form of weaponry from Eyrskite, a satellite planet to his original planet. As far as he knew though, it was still in prototype phase before everywhere was evacuated. A rogue black hole apparently swept away their whole star system."

"How did it find its way to Earth then?" Winn asked.

"Apparently certain scientists brought the blueprints with them during the evacuation. They were rudimentary so they had developed them closer to our end of the galaxy, somehow making the jump to earth," Alex replied, "so we are going to need some sort of information about what Eyrskite weaponry was based off of in order to counter it when the time comes."

"I'll make sure to start my homework after dinner," Winn said as he decided to relax even further into his chair.

"If someone who owns your new database is behind this Lena, we may need a back-door to see what exactly it is we are up against," Alex noted and turned to look at the other brunette.

Lena paused and looked between everyone, knowing this was important work but it couldn't jeopardize her company, "if it was possible. I designed the database to be interlocking. There's no back-door to be opened."

"There's always a loophole," Winn offered, "If we can get proof, it shouldn't be anything the DEO can't handle and would get L Corp into trouble."

Lena was beginning to feel a bit exasperated at all this talk of utilizing her work against the very nature that it was created for. Privacy was an important thing to protect, but everyone here seemed to be against protecting it. "Give me the proof and I'll see what I can do," she said before dropping her gaze away from everyone, "I think I'll go see if Eliza needs any help."

Lena stood up and moved away from the living room to get away from that charged conversation. She hadn't realized that Kara had followed her until she heard her voice.

"Lena, are you alright?"

Lena turned around and looked right at her, Kara's eyes imploring her yet again. She couldn't take the feeling that arose every time they reached into her and clutched at her very soul. She dropped her gaze away and nodded, "I'm fine. Just a long day."

"I'm sorry about all this, I can make sure they lay off about L Corp," she offered.

"It's alright. I understand why they need that information. I just hope they come to realize my hands are tied in a way," Lena answered.

"They will," Kara said and placed a hand on Lena's shoulder before giving a gentle squeeze. It mimicked a feeling in her chest before she was able to smile a bit at the blonde. Kara reciprocated the smile before turning back and joining the others, leaving Lena to head into the kitchen.

"Now, what's all that going on out there?" Eliza asked when she saw Lena walk through the kitchen doorway.

"DEO business," Lena replied, "so all rather cloak-and-dagger."

Eliza laughed as she began to spoon things onto serving plates out of their respective pots, "it all tends to be that way, yes. How about that little bit between you and my daughter?"

Lena froze for a moment. Had Eliza seen right through her from the get-go? Now she was worried she would receive some lecture about staying far away from her baby or hell to pay, something of the like.

"I know it wasn't what is presently going through your mind, but perhaps it will be?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena probed.

Eliza smiled with this knowing look in her eye, "my daughters are all rather easy to read when it comes to feelings and love. Take Alex for example, I saw that coming from a mile away. As for Kara, she keeps much of that to herself. Part of it I think has to do with that boy who broke her heart just a little bit ago."

Lena nodded, then turned into her memories to see if this had come up before. _Kara hadn't mentioned anyone or heartbreak for that matter. There is so much about her I really don't know isn't there._

Eliza looked over at Lena before continuing, "yes, there was that small blip in time but I think she's gotten past that now. I see the way you look at my daughter Miss Luthor."

 _Shit._

"But I've also seen the way she looks at you."

Lena stared stunned at Mrs. Danvers as the older woman cracked a smile. "Kara definitely feels for you, that I can see. I just hope you can make it work if it come to that," she said with a pointed glance, "now with that out of the way, can you help me move some of these over to the table?"

Lena nodded with a sigh of relief as she went over to pick up one of the vegetable platters. Since she'd received the affirmation she had long been waiting for, now it was time for her to Lena to up her game.


	5. December 24

Kara had made sure that the entire day Christmas Eve day was filled with everything fun and relaxing before the Christmas festivities kicked off tomorrow morning. She had dragged everyone through winter sports, christmas baking, yuletide books and storytelling all before dinner that night. Afterwards when everyone had eaten as much as one could handle, they all retired to the living room to toast the holiday.

"Okay everyone, I have a toast for us," Eliza said as she passed around the glasses of Christmas drinks that everyone had asked for. Once they all had a glass in hand, she held hers up, "to family. The ones we bind by blood and the ones we bind through love."

"To family. Cheers!" Kara replied and happily clinked glasses with everyone before finally settling her gaze on Lena, the last one to clink with. The brunette smiled at her as their glasses rang out against each other and Kara couldn't hep but return the favour. All day, Lena had been by her side, smiling and laughing like today had been the best day she had ever had. At the same time, her gaze and tone held a sort of vivacity and flirtatiousness that Kara had to wonder if it was deliberate. When everyone settled into there respective conversations, Kara moved to join Lena.

"How are you doing?" she asked, placing her glass down on the coffee table to keep her hands free to fidget.

"I had so much fun today. It was the most fun I have had in a long time," Lena answered and smirked at the blonde, "so what did you want most for Christmas?"

Kara had to stop and think for a moment, "I don't really know what I'd want. What about you? What did you want?"

There was a look in Lena's eye that said more than what she actually said. Kara waited as she saw the Luthor gather up the courage to say what exactly was on her mind, but a news broadcast broke through the christmas carols that played over the radio.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring breaking news of a system hacking in National city."

Everyone stopped and immediately turned to radio as it continued to sound.

"A group of people have broken into L Corp's main IT server and overridden the system's satellite usage to unleash a new super weapon over the city-"

The sound cut out and was immediately replaced by that eerie synthesized voice Kara was all-too familiar with.

"We would like to thank the L Corp for providing us with a platform where we can now complete our work. Those who are not native to this planet will soon be exterminated and the world will return to its righteous place in the hands of the humans. All this will be done in a matter of moments. We are CADMUS."

And with that, the signal died leaving only white noise in its wake.

Everyone immediately turned to look at Lena Luthor who turned pale at the sound of it all. Her gaze turned immediately to Kara's as she wordlessly begged to be believed, "I did not allow CADMUS into my mainframe. I have no idea how they even managed to get in."

"They must have picked up a real genius for this to work. I'm on it as best I can from here," Winn replied and immediately opened his laptop to set to work on the L Corp software. He turned to look at Lena before he continued, "I realize you probably have a double-authorization policy which means you'll have to go back to National city and deal with it on-site. I'll stay on this end and give you a half-hour. Then I'll try for authorization every five minutes exactly on the dot. If it gets ugly, what do you want to do?"

Kara turned to watch Lena as she processed all that and merely blinked. With an irritated twitch of her head she looked at Winn, "burn it down to nothing if you must, but there is no way that CADMUS will get the better of me."

Winn nodded and turned to look at Kara, shooting her that knowing stare he had when everyone else was about to be included on board. Although Kara had wanted to keep Supergirl as a separate entity from herself, she knew she could trust everyone in this room with that secret. She nodded to Alex and gestured for Lena to follow her. She made her way out the back door and crunched out into the snow before she realized exactly what she was doing. This meant that Lena had to be made privy to everything about her, including her other half of herself that many people still feared, including her own family. What if this Luthor was just like the others?

"Kara?" Lena asked and placed her had on Kara's shoulder. As much as Kara wanted to face her and look into those characteristic blue eyes of hers, she was afraid to. It wasn't until Lena moved to stand in front of her that she was able to meet her gaze. "Kara, I already know."

Kara's mind immediately stopped as Lena reached forward and removed the glasses off of her face, removing any small sense of security she had left to link her to being human. Immediately, she followed Lena's gaze as they went from the lead-ridden glasses up to Kara's face, exploring every inch as if she had never seen her before. There was something about the way she looked at her. Like no matter what she saw, she adored it like it was something to experience.

"Now, are we going to go serve some justice together, Supergirl?"

Kara smiled in relief and reached for Lena's hand. Instinctively, she took it and intertwined their fingers as if they had done it a million times before. Seeing this and realizing exactly what this could mean for Kara emboldened her in a new way, "You bet."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, they were back in the city and touched down on the roof of L Corp. Lena had heard of the term windswept, but only now knew exactly what it truly meant.

"How's that for getting around?" Kara asked. This newfound cockiness amused Lena, and also intrigued her.

"I definitely prefer travelling with you rather than around town in city traffic," she flirted back, more heavily than she had earlier in the day. Now that she was 100% certain that Kara Danvers was in fact Supergirl (only 1% more than before), she knew exactly how she felt and where she stood. Only moments earlier when asked what she wanted.

 _You._ That sat right at the back of her mind and drove her forward. That and the fact that L Corp was at stake.

"I need to get into my office and override the hacking from inside. The best way to stop them from launching the new super weapon is to disable my satellite. There's a way you can do it without completely destroying it. I just need you to fry the electrical box that sits at its base. Once that's dead, nothing can transmit from here which will buy us some time," she explained. By the time that sentence was complete, Kara had zapped the box and made her way back to Lena, "alright then, to my office!"

Within seconds, Lena and Kara were inside her office and she was perched in front of her macbook delving into the system she had created, though now marred by the hackings of some b-grade amateur.

"How's it looking on your end?" Winn asked through the earpiece that Kara had just handed her.

"Looks like 2 year old Einstein came in and decided to play with the system settings," Lena gritted through her teeth as she hunted through the system to find the flaw in the plan.

"Well he must have been a genius at two cause this isn't baby stuff from my end!"

"Good thing I've got the home field advantage," she mused as she made her way through the tattered remains of the database, "I'm thinking this was bigger than the impenetrable firewall I designed."

"Probably would have been useful if a hulk-sized hole hadn't been knocked through it to get what they wanted. I'm in!"

By then, Lena was already passed that and into her systems communication to find the reason they needed her satellites so bad. Sure enough, she came across a rudimentary setup that resembled missile codes similar to that of the US DOD. She encrypted the message and turned to look at Kara, "hey, remember that advanced weaponry you guys were talking about before dinner yesterday, would this have something to do with it?"

Kara came over and immediately drew away from the computer the moment she had analyzed the situation. "Tell Winn it is the Eyrskite weapon we thought it was. I need to find whoever is on the other end of that."

Lena nodded and pulled up a bigger visual, "did you get all that Winn?"

"Yep, and Alex and the rest of the DEO will be there in less than 5 for Kara's backup."

Lena looked up at Kara and swallowed a bit, "The rest of the DEO will be here soon. But Kara," she paused trying to find the right words to use, "please be careful."

Kara's confident stare went soft with Lena's words. Immediately, she went over to the CEO and took her hand in her own, "I will, I promise. I'll only be a few floors below, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

Lena nodded and gave Kara's hand a firm squeeze before letting it go. She watched the superhero leave with fear and worry forming a tightness in her jaw and throat. Once Kara was out of sight, she immediately looked down at the laptop, "Winn are you still with me?"

"Still here," he chirped.

"Great. Let's have a virtual feast. You're good with killer viruses aren't you?"

* * *

Kara broke down the door to the IT department to see one lone human sat behind a cluster of computers. Her hands literally flew over multiple sets of keyboards like a hummingbird's wings and her eyes darted to multiple screens at a time. No doubt this was another of CADMUS' human mutations sent to do the organization's bidding for them.

"Ah Supergirl, come to play in a universe she had no concept of?" the metahuman spoke.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I am Terra, the master of all technology," she boasted in an almost bored fashion, "and today, you will play my game."

And with that, the power was cut to the whole building, save the computers that sat in front of Terra. Then a surge of power burst the light fixtures above while fire alarms were set off and sprinkler systems came to life. It did serve to catch Kara's attention but did not impede her from moving toward the metahuman. She was just about to blast the system that stood between them until the other's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Kara challenged.

"Because I have just pulled up the databases for the Upper River hydroelectric dam, National city's hospital grids and the DEO mainframe. If you make so much as a sound, I will permanently shut all of these systems down causing floods to occur, people to die and alien prisoners to get loose. Now, perhaps we should consider a deal."

"A deal?" Kara said breathlessly. She hoped that Lena and Winn were having much better luck than she was.

"Yes. You see, this satellite connection would obliterate all you aliens which is what CADMUS really wants, but Lillian herself has even told me that if you don't stand in the way of this that she will let your father go and spare only you. If you don't stand down, many more lives will be lost. That is the price to pay, now what will you do?"

Kara stopped and thought this offer over. There was absolutely no way that Lillian would let that go through, spare Supergirl if it is a means to an end. No, she would find her own way to end this, especially since she knew that Kara would very likely say no. While she watched Terra, she figured she would have to stall, "So what exactly does CADMUS plan to do if this does or doesn't go through?"

"It will go through, because it's connected to me," Terra snapped with pride, "plus this mission is only the beginning for CADMUS. Not that it is any of your business."

Kara heard the screeching of the DEO vans down on the street below and knew that Alex would be hot on her trail up to the IT offices. Now she just needed an out to disable Terra. She noticed that the girl was literally hardwired to the system, something that must have taken some dedication. Depending on how connected to the system she was, maybe there was a way to fry her with the circuitry.

"Hang on a second," Terra's voice cut through Kara's concentration as the metahuman refocused on the system she was now programmed into, "how stupid do you think I am? A trojan? Really?" Her seething voice immediately turned to Kara, "I know you and Lena are trying to get me out from the inside, so just for that everyone is going to die!"

The door behind Kara stormed open and dozens of DEO agents in SWAT gear came right in towards Kara and Terra, followed quickly by Alex and Maggie. Just as they were poised to strike, Terra immediately seized up and began to jitter. The metahuman began to spaz as the system revved and faded under the weight of the opponent that Lena and Winn had designed together.

"You may think that a supervirus will stop me, but it won't! I will-" Terra boomed before she seized up and was immediately overrun with the supervirus. The whole system came crashing down with flaring screens and horrendous noises that could only be equated with technology dying. Terra slumped in the chair as steam rose from the back of one of the older desktop's CPUs, announcing the brain death of the metahuman.

Not even a minute later, Lena burst through the door and looked over toward the now comatose Terra and her main IT system, "Did it work?"

The entire sector of the DEO and Supergirl had turned to look at her. Kara couldn't help but smile in relief and absolute happiness at the woman who had stolen her heart. "Yes. Yes it did."


	6. December 25

The whole Danvers crew had finally made it back to Midvale just before midnight. Once Terra had been taken into custody, everyone had to move down to the DEO to discuss what happened and future strategies on how to handle CADMUS so another incident like this wouldn't happen again. For the first time, Lena Luthor had now seen what the DEO truly was and where exactly Kara fit into all of it. She watched and she listened as the night's events were replayed, including the moments she missed while she was busy developing the next feared computer virus with Winn. She had now met Hank Henshaw and was basically sworn to secrecy about the whole thing, with the exception of her expertise being needed at the DEO if the situation arose. She looked over at Kara who was smiling at her with a sort of pride. It brought a warm feeling to her as she thought about Kara, the Supergirl being proud with her.

Once they were back in Midvale, everyone headed off to their respective sleeping quarters, having been exhausted from such a strenuous challenge but Lena herself was completely excited. She waited as the others moved off and said goodnight before she turned to Kara. The blonde was smiling softly at her and immediately reached to take her hand again, which Lena happily obliged. There was a relaxed form about her now, a mix of the quirky and the confidence that Lena had come to know over the past couple of months. It made her want to ask more about the true Kara Danvers, so she could know how to care for her more. The chimes of the clock in the hallway sounding the new day made her think to save them for another time.

"Merry Christmas Lena."

All she could do was smile at those happy eyes that looked back, "merry Christmas Kara."

* * *

Kara made sure that despite last night's adventure, she was the first one up and the first to deliver Christmas cheer come early Christmas morning. Coffee and hot chocolate graced the tired eyes of everyone who sauntered downstairs, grumbling from not being able to sleep in. The only one who didn't complain was Lena, and she immediately went to Kara's side with a cup of coffee once everyone was down and settled. The remainder of the morning went off perfectly. Gifts were exchanged and happily received, breakfast was feasted on with no interruptions, and even when the shower schedule was planned, no problems arose.

Kara was happy to watch everyone as they settled into the morning routine. Eliza and Winn talked about all sorts of things and Alex and Maggie were naturally inseparable. Watching the two of them made Kara think. She remembered when her sister came out just a few weeks earlier, all the emotion and dedication behind such an act of bravery. She went through so much but here she was with the woman she wanted. She was so proud of Alex and at the same time, a little envious of her. She watched as Maggie listened to her and the laughter that came from both of them. She turned to look at Lena who was curiously looking back at her. With a smile, she wondered if maybe there something for her to consider too. So when everyone else went back upstairs, leaving her and Lena alone, she decided that maybe now she could address the way she felt.

Kara smiled at Lena who was now seated in one of the chairs across the room beside the tree. When Lena gave a happy smile back, Kara sauntered over and sat herself on the arm of the chair, "so can we say it was a successful Christmas?"

Lena nodded a bit and put her mug down on the side table, "I'd say so. But it isn't over yet."

"No?" Kara asked.

"No," Lena replied before ducking her head to hide a rosy complexion, "I still haven't given you your present yet."

Kara looked at her with surprise, "you didn't have to get me something."

Lena pulled out a small parcel from behind her back, "I know, but I wanted to. I figured maybe it would be what you wanted."

Kara smiled as she took the parcel from Lena's outstretched hands. With delicate tugs, she managed to get the wrapping paper off and find a case below. She looked at Lena before continuing further, wondering if it was what she thought it was.

"Open it," Lena said and watched Kara intently as she did just that. Inside the case was a set of glasses with reddish mahogany frames and a tinted lens that offered sun protection without the need of sunglasses, "they're a second pair of glasses if you wanted to add some variety to your style. They are lined with lead but it's also removable in case you wanted just to wear them for a fashion statement."

Kara stared in awe at the frames, "how did you know?"

Lena shrugged and gave a mischievous smile, "I had a feeling. I'm glad last night proved me right though."

Kara laughed and immediately traded her black ones for these new rouge specs. Once she slid them on, she immediately felt a little more at-home. Like they represented both sides of Kara Danvers.

"Do you like them?" Lena asked with a hint of worry to her voice.

"I love them," Kara affirmed immediately, "they are perfect." She smiled at Lena and drew her attention to a little box that she now held. She had scoured the whole night to find it and even now she wasn't sure about this, but she was willing to try.

"What's this?" Lena asked, "I thought the no present thing was mutual."

"Nice try," Kara replied, "it's nothing huge. Just something I thought might make Christmas a little better."

Lena sent Kara a side-eye before she moved to unwrap the little box. Under the lid sat a small green plant with white berries, much like the ones seen in the department stores. Lena's eyes quickly darted from the plant up to Kara and back again. Though the surprise on her face was expected, it made Kara second-guess herself.

"Mistletoe?" Lena asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Kara said at last, "I mean, it is rather symbolic but I completely understand if that was not what was-"

The look in Lena's eyes stopped Kara in her tracks as she found herself staring back into them. Gently but swiftly, she placed her hand under Lena's jaw and guided her into a gentle kiss. Both of them tentative at first, but soon Lena reached forward and pulled Kara closer to her as the kiss deepened. Both pulled back and immediately checked each other with a scrutinizing gaze. But when their eyes met again, both Lena and Kara broke into wide ecstatic smiles and rested against each other's foreheads.

"Since its safe to say that you have feelings for me Kara Danvers," Lena said teasingly, "would you like to come to mine for New Years?"

Kara nodded and pulled Lena even closer to her, "I would love that."


End file.
